The SOMR Chronicles
by Epic Zealot Productions 2.0
Summary: I managed to find this on deviantart and the owner was kind enough to allow me to post this here! Summary: Before there was RWBY and JNPR, there was SOMR. RWBY Past AU! By NaijMizuho on deviantart so go and check him out. Posted in memory of Monty Oum. Hiatus removed.
1. Chapter 1 – The Exam

**I found this on deviantart, by a user named** **NaijMizuho and he has given me a permission to post this** **. First RWBY story on the site, a AU where Summer and Qrow Rose, Ozpin, and an OC named Maddie (the narrator for the first** **episode and the World of Remnant) are on the same team.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Exam

"Miss Rose," the examiner addressed me. "As listed in your entrance examination application, you wish to spar with a student from the academy."

I rubbed my nose, "Yep."

The examiner, an elderly man, looked slightly offended for a moment, as if I had interrupted him mid-sentence. He cleared his throat and continued, "While it is not necessary or expected of you to defeat your opponent, our panel of judges will be scoring you based on your performance." He paused, likely making sure I didn't interrupt him. He then asked, "Do these conditions suit you, Miss Rose?"

Smirking, I pounded my fist into my palm, "Let's get this started."

I could see a small hint of a smile on the examiner's face. Gesturing towards the spectators, the examiner spoke up, "Mr. Arc, could you please come forward?"

Without hesitation, a young man jumped from the pews and into the arena. His messy brown hair and his fairly beat up armour told me he didn't care much for looks – a real fighter, nothing like those movie heroes who run off at a puppy's yelp.

The examiner continued, "Your aura gauges will be monitored, and the examination will be declared over when either of your auras enter a critical state." He added, "Is this understood?"

Arc and I nodded to the examiner.

"Prepare yourselves," the examiner commanded.

Arc reached over his head for a two-handed sword. It certainly looked heavy, as I could see a subtle hint of effort in Arc's face when he propagated the blade in front of himself. The sword wasn't absurdly large, but it definitely looked hefty. I noticed Arc taking a gander at my swords on my side, expecting me to draw them. With a grin on my face, I ignored them, raising my arms for an appropriate hand-to-hand combat stance.

After exchanging looks with both me and Arc, the examiner raised a race pistol. "You may begin," he stated, firing the pistol.

Without hesitation, Arc leap at me with an overhead strike. Side-stepping, I dodged the blade. As a result, Arc dug his sword into the ground. Taking the chance, I punched him in the face; he performed a backflip to make some distance. Biting his lip, he nodded, as if he was impressed. I flourished my fists a bit, ending with a hand gesture, coaxing Arc to come at me. Grinning, Arc obliged – however, this time, he activated a mechanism on his sword that engulfed it in flames.

Arc swung wildly at me, flinging fire balls at me. As I ducked and weaved from his assault, I began to wonder if the sword's weight was mostly to blame in the amount of dust stored inside. Considering his onslaught was persistent, I began to figure he had _a lot_ of dust inside it. Returning the favour, I dove under a fireball, doing a sweeping kick in the same motion. Using my semblance, I had created a gust of wind that swept Arc from under his feet. As he got to his feet, I dashed towards him, propelling myself using my semblance. As the weight of the sword hindered his ability to raise his defenses, I was able to blast a gust of wind to his chest, sending him flying into the arena walls.

Bouncing off the walls and landing on his feet, Arc activated another mechanism on his sword, this time engulfing it in a torrent of wind.

I smirked, "Fighting fire with fire, huh?"

Arc nodded before resuming his wild swings at me. This time, the sword shot blades of wind at me. I began throwing gusts of wind at the incoming blades. As our attacks connected with each other, they dissipated. You could say it looked like a dance, as if I was catching them. Tired with this game of patty-cake, I drew one of my swords, swinging it in the same motion, creating a considerably larger wind blade than his.

While he blocked it with his sword, he was once again thrown into the wall. Keeping up my assault, I drew my blade, entering a flurry of swings, launching an unrelenting series of wind blades. While his defense was solid, it was eventually proven futile, as my flurry began to become too fast for him to keep up. Briefly letting up, I combined my swords, Thorn and Petal, together to become a bow. Doing a kicking backflip, I sent a gust of wind running long the ground towards Arc as I launched myself. While Arc was thrown into the wall, I quickly fired an ice-dust arrow at Arc, freezing him to the wall.

As I landed, the buzzer rang, indicating my victory over Arc. Thrilled at my success, I threw my arms into the air, letting out a very audible cheer.

The examiner cleared his throat very loudly.

Feeling a cold chill down my back, I stood erect as an Atlesian Soldier to the examiner's attention.

The examiner spoke, "As the panel of judges were impressed with your performance, Ms. Rose, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Beacon Academy."

Absolutely thrilled, I let in a huge gasp before jumping into the air, punching my fists into the air, yelling out, "Yeah! I'm the champ!" Realizing what I was doing, I resumed my Atlesian Soldier impression.

The examiner softly smiled, "Congratulations, Ms. Rose."

Considering that the green light, I went back to cheering for myself. After getting it out of my system, I looked for my brother in the audience. When I finally found him, he was talking to some girl. I raised an eyebrow, pouting. As Arc struggled out of the ice, I threw myself up to my brother.

Announcing myself, I yelled at him, "Hey!"

Qrow jumped at the shock while his company ran off.

"What the hell, Summer!? You scared her off!" Qrow complained. "I was this close to getting her number," Qrow added, as he pinched his fingers together.

Skeptical, I asked him, "Really? What's her name?"

Qrow drew blanks, "Uhhhhhh…"

I pouted, raising an eyebrow.

Desperate to change the subject, Qrow asked, "So how did the exam go?"

I placed my hands on my hips, "Wow, thanks for coming out to support your little sister…"

Qrow blinked a couple of times at me. "So…?"

I threw my arms in the air, "Ah! I passed! And with flying colours, I may add!"

Trying to rebuild his image as a brother, Qrow threw his arms open, "Oh! That's fantastic!"

Denying his hug, I shoved my palm into his face, sitting him back down on his seat. I added, "I'm getting some grape soda…"

As I headed over to the vending machines, I overheard the examiner. He said, "Congratulations, Ms. Violet, and welcome to Beacon Academy."

Curious, I took a glance at the arena, only to find a girl in a black and blue dress standing over the body of a boarbatusk. When I realized she killed a boarbatusk, which is difficult for first years in the first place, my jaw hit the floor, as I realized she did so while I was yelling at my brother. As she hugged a silver haired boy in the pews, my heart skipped a beat as I thought to myself: _So this is Beacon._

* * *

 **Hope you like it because I sure do! I bet you can guess who Summer faces** **off against is. Fav, Review & PM! EZP out. Give NajiMizuho all credit, because if it weren't for him, this wouldn't be present on the site.**


	2. Chapter 2 – Beacon

**Here is Chapter 2 peeps! Give NajiMizuho all the credit. Remember this an AU where, Taiyang is a member of the Vale Police Department, Raven has her own team, with Ozpin, Qrow, and Summer all on the same team.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Beacon

"You know, I'm starting to regret finally making it into Beacon…" Qrow said, clinging to a hand rail.

I patted him on the back, "Third time's the charm, right?"

Qrow chuckled, "I guess it's my fault for being unable to stick with a weapon style until my last year at Signal…" He added, grinning, "But then again, I make it look good."

Despite the expression on his face, I noticed his knees shaking. I rolled my eyes, "You want me to get you something?"

Qrow whimpered, "People Like Grapes, please…"

I patted my brother on the back, making my way towards the vending machines on the airship. However, I noticed the silver-haired boy from the other day opening a hatch and walking outside. There's a terrace? Considering my brother could probably live without a grape soda, I figured I'd follow the boy.

I headed to the bow of the airship, observing the beautiful skies of Vale. I made eye contact with the airship's navigator, who was in the bridge, above and behind me. Pacing backwards, I smiled and waved at him. By accident, I bumped into someone, quickly I turned around and apologized, "Sorry about that!"

It was the silver-haired boy, but he said nothing, he was preoccupied with staring at the city below.

After a long pause, I asked him, "Are you okay?"

He cleared his throat, "I'm fine… it's just that I dropped my coffee down there…"

Taking notice to how well he dressed, I figured he had money, and money to spare going to Flarebrews. I leaned on the railing, "So… do I owe you anything?"

The boy shook his head, "I think I'll live without a second cup."

After another awkward silence, I offered my hand, introducing myself, "I'm Summer."

The boy shook my hand, replying, "Ozpin."

Trying hard to avoid another awkward silence, I tried breaking the ice, "So, I haven't seen you before. Well, I guess I have, since you were there the other day…"

The boy raised an eyebrow at me.

Getting back on track, I added, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, where did you go to school?"

"I was homeschooled," he replied. He then asked me, "How about you?"

"Signal," I replied.

Ozpin smirked, "Did you go to Flare for preschool?"

Seeing that I dug out his sense of humour, I chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous. I went to Flashlight."

Actually bothering to make eye contact with me for once, he chuckled. Before he could say a word, he brought our attention to the mass of land we were steadily approaching. "Holy crap…" he remarked.

It was breathtaking. To think I was going to where all the famous huntsmen and huntresses attended. Excited I asked Ozpin, "You think Spruce Willis will be there for autographs?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "Isn't he an action movie star?"

I pouted, "He was a huntsman first."

He shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

A man from the bridge addressed us with the airship's exterior speakers, "Sorry to bother you two lovebirds, but we're making our final approach. Could you please return to the inside of the ship?"

"Okay, but we're not together together, we're just… uhh…" I tried explaining the situation to the man.

Ozpin coaxed me inside, "C'mon, he can't even hear you anyway."

When we got inside, we were ambushed by my friends from Signal, Apricot and Veronica. Apricot clung to my arm, "Hi, can we borrow Summer for a bit?"

Thrown off, Ozpin stuttered, "S-Sure?"

Veronica replied, "Thanks." And before you know it, the two of them abducted me.

When I had free reign of my arms again, Apricot asked me, "Who is that?"

Veronica added, "Yeah, he's a total hotty."

I answered, "Ozpin?"

Apricot continued her bombardment, "Sure, that's just his name. How is he like? I need the juicy details, Summer!"

"Uhh…" I drew blanks.

Apricot pointed at me assertively, "Summer Rose, do not play coy with me! You can't expect me to believe that you spent all that time talking and have no clue what the man is like!"

Despite her small frame, Apricot can certainly be intimidating when she wants something. I quickly summarized my conversation with Ozpin, "We talked about coffee?"

Veronica asked me, "Ooh, so you mean like a date?"

Apricot added, "Damn girl, it's not even day one and you're already scoring a hot date!?"

Perplexed, I answered, "…No?"

Before Apricot and Veronica could pry any further into my supposed love life, a man over the PA of the airship addressed us, "Attention students. We have docked and will soon begin unloading. If you could leave the ship in an orderly fashion, it would be appreciated. Thank you."

As we got off the ship, Apricot and Veronica rushed ahead of us. I could faintly hear Apricot getting excited over the uniforms. A senior student who was waiting for us at the docks was leading us towards the large auditorium.

"Beautiful campus isn't it?" My friend, Ivory remarked, scribbling away at her sketchbook, likely drawing the campus.

I jumped, as I didn't realize Ivory was next to me. Taking a second for my heart rate to return to normal, I replied, "Yes, it's fantastic."

"So what were Apricot and Veronica in your hair about?" Raven asked me.

I jumped again, this time letting out a brief scream. "You two are really sneaky, you know that?" I added. I took a deep breath, "They were wondering about the boy I was talking with."

Raven sighed, "They've always been a little preoccupied with boys…" Raven added, "But if you put it that way, surviving battlefields do tend to make people drawn to each other…"

I snickered, "I know I dress in white, but I'm not exactly concerned with dressing in white."

As we entered the auditorium, on the stage was a group of, what I presume to be, professors. A remarkably young blonde woman, clad in a black and red outfit, stepped forward towards the microphone centered on the stage.

She spoke, "Hello, and welcome to Beacon. I am your headmistress, Professor Alice Hart." Professor Hart continued, "It brings joy to my heart to see many young men and women, like you, coming each year to answer the call."

From a couple students away, I could see Apricot making a gesture with her hand resembling a phone, then pointing to Ozpin, who was a couple students over from her.

I rolled my eyes, smirking.

As I resumed to listening to Professor Hart, she said, "…With so many of you coming forth to protect our dear and cherished lands, I smile upon you, and wish you good luck." Professor Hart bowed and assumed her seat next to the other professors.

Another professor, a muscular man in a maroon suit, stood up to the microphone and addressed us. "Attention first year students, as the student orientation committee will be preoccupied with arranging your dormitories tonight, you will be spending your first night in the great hall." After stroking his mustache, he continued, "For the time being, your weapons and equipment will need to be stored in the locker rooms. So, please follow the students that accompanied you from the docks. Once you have stored your equipment, you may proceed to the dining hall for dinner and refreshments."

As we followed our herd of students, I asked Raven, "So why do you think our dorms aren't prepared?"

Ivory spoke, "I had a vision that the dorms are intended for our teams."

I asked her, "Teams?"

Raven added, "My brother mentioned joining a team in his first year."

I asked Raven, "So… do we make them or do they make them for us?"

Raven, "A bit of both."

A little nervous at her response, I asked her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Raven sighed, "I don't know, that's all my brother told me."

* * *

 **NajiMizuho had a good idea for Ozpin's semblance, not going to spoil it, so you are just going to have guess, put your thoughts in a review, and I like it if you can give him a thanks and a great job for it. Favorite, review, and PM!**


	3. Chapter 3 – Initiation

**Three's a crowd! Here is Chapter Three of The SOMR Chronicles! Give NajiMizuho all the credit. Enjoy some Grimm killing people!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Initiation

I stared on as Apricot drowned her pancakes in syrup. I felt like I was going to throw up my toast into my bowl of cereal. I took a gulp of apple juice before confronting her, "Apricot, you can stop pouring syrup now."

Apricot defended herself, "Hey, sap from Forever Fall has been said to encourage clean and healthy skin. I'm just relying on this syrup to deliver those goods."

Raven took the bottle from Apricot's hand and examined the label. She laid the bottle down on the table and sighed, "Apricot, this syrup wasn't made from Forever Fall tree sap."

Ivory added, "The syrup would've been a pinkish red if it had." After drawing a tree in the peanut butter on her toast, she ate it.

I saw the colour drain from Apricot's face. Tearfully, she mourned her pancakes, "What have I done?"

A senior student, this time out of uniform and with an orange sash on his bicep, rang a bell and addressed us, "First years, you have 15 minutes left in breakfast! Any of you who are finished, come with me to the locker rooms!"

Taking that as my queue, I drank my cereal, yes, I said drank, shoved the rest of my toast in my mouth, and chased it down with my apple juice. As I got up and chased the senior, I told my friends, "Seeya there!"

When I got to the locker rooms, I found the girl with the black and blue dress and Ozpin talking with each other as they got their gear. I noticed Ozpin pull a cane of sorts from his locker, but the more interesting setup was the girls'. Various, colourful embroideries of light were surrounding her body. For example, red linings ran along her right arm, blue linings along her left, green linings along her cape, and orange linings along her boots. Before fading away, they lit up in a uniform golden hue.

Ozpin noticed me staring and gave me a nod.

Taking notice to Ozpin's gesture to me, the girl turned around at me and smiled.

Awkwardly, I waved and headed to my locker. When I got there, my brother was incidentally in the vicinity, running checks on his rifle.

"You never got me that soda," he quipped.

As I opened my locker, I sighed, "Sorry about that, I was distracted."

He scoffed, "Yeah, I know."

As I retrieved my swords from the locker, I sighed, "First Apricot, now you…"

Qrow explained himself, "You know, I just want to be certain of things." While cocking the rifle, he added, "Like who I might have to shoot."

I smirked, "Don't worry about it so much." I flourished my swords and sheathed them, "I got my head in the game."

As more students poured into the locker rooms, the mustached professor from yesterday came in. He addressed us, "Any students that are ready, could you please come with me?"

Among others, Ozpin, the girl, my brother, and I followed the maroon clad professor.

We were lined up on platforms, imprinted with Vale's insignia, in rows running along Beacon Cliff. Next to me were my brother and Apricot, with Raven in the spot behind me. The sight was impressive, a forest that stretched beyond what the eye could see. Intrigued, I tapped my heel on the platform, where I was interrupted by the headmistress.

"Please refrain from playing with that, Ms. Rose," Professor Hart politely scolded me.

I scratched my head, "My bad."

Professor Hart addressed us, "I hope you all had a good night's rest, because today you will certainly need it." She added, "As you may have guessed, your roommates in your dormitories are your team members."

I exchanged looks with Apricot.

Hart added, "And yes, these dormitories are co-ed."

Apricot gave me a nudge, and I didn't even need to ask her what she meant by it.

Professor Hart continued, "These teams are permanent for your entire time and here, and you will also be assigned partners – specifically the first person you make eye contact with in the forest." Taking notice to my brother's arm, she addressed him, "Yes, Mr. Rose?"

My brother asked, "Will we be jumping into the forest? Or will you be dropping us off?"

Professor Hart smiled, "No, you will be launched into the forest."

Colour drained from my brother's face.

Despite the heart attack she may potentially have on her hands, Hart resumed her explanation, "There will be a temple in the heart of the forest. Retrieve one artifact, and only one per pair, and return it here to this cliff." After a pause, she asked, "Are there any more questions?"

I could only hear the wind whistling.

Professor Hart softly smiled, "Good. Take your positions."

We all obliged, and immediately, students were being launched into the air by their platforms. I wore a wide grin, they're catapults.

His knees shaking, my brother complained to me, "So I did an entrance exam for another entrance exam!?"

I saw Ozpin launch into the air and I turned to my brother, telling him, "I know you hate heights but…" I felt Apricot launch next to me, and quickly quipped, "Deal with it." Before he could say a word, I was thrown into the air.

I caught up to Ozpin, who was taking a steady descent toward the forest. Smirking, I figured I'd one-up him and dove past him. As the tree line drew closer, I figured I could get myself closer to the temple. Outstretching my arms, the dust infusion in my bracelets and cape activated, turning my cape into a glider. There's nothing I loved more than flying through the air. But could you call it flying? I'm technically falling with style. I could see a hint of the temple, and I figured it was time to descend, since I'll need a partner first.

Bringing my arms towards myself, my altitude dipped, and I maneuvered myself through the trees and branches. As I neared the ground, I saw a beowolf wandering about. Outstretching my arms again to brake, I kicked both my feet towards the beowolf, kicking out a gust of wind throwing him into the ground and slowing me down to a halt. The beowolf had its head dug into the ground, but my primary concern was the presence I felt behind me. As I turned around a beowolf was leaping at me, before I could deliver the meanest wind-fu beat down ever, his head was cleaved clean off by a projectile.

As I turned to the source of the projectile, the girl with the black and blue dress flew in, throwing her fists towards the ground, shooting out fire from them. As she landed, she smiled at me and her blue eyes made contact with mine.

Before I spoke to her, I quickly drew my sword and dispatched the beowolf I turned into an ostrich - who was trying to sneak up on me. Smirking, I turned back to her, "I had that."

More talkative than Ozpin, she retorted, patting her hands, "We're partners, we had that."

I chuckled, "Last time I checked, we weren't partners when you did that."

She giggled, and then offered her hand, "I'm Madeline, but you can call me Maddie."

I shook her hand, "I'm Summer… just Summer."

"So while you were flying around in the air, I assume you saw the temple too?" She asked.

"If you saw it too, let's get going," I headed towards the temple while beckoning Maddie.

As we headed down the path, with the temple in clear view, I asked Maddie, "So… is Ozpin your boyfriend or something?"

"Is he my…?" Maddie giggled, "No, he's my brother."

"Oh."

She quickly added, "My adoptive brother."

"Ohh…"

Even quicker she added, "It's not like I don't want him to be."

I chuckled, "Trust me, I'm not Apricot, you don't need to explain yourself to me."

"Apricot… Is that the girl who was complaining about pancakes this morning?" Maddie asked.

I shrugged, "She's that loud, huh?"

Maddie nodded.

Before we noticed it, we had set foot in the temple. Around us were a series of pillars, each with chess pieces on them. Without saying a word, Maddie approached a black piece, examining it.

I walked towards another. Asking Maddie, "So you figure we pick one and go?"

Maddie shrugged, "I suppose…"

"Alright then," I quickly grabbed the piece in front of me. I turned to Maddie, who was getting shocked by a barrier placed around her piece.

She sucked on her finger, "I guess there is a barrier that stops us from getting another. Which piece did you take?"

I showed it to her, "The white one with a crown on it?"

After observing it and myself, Maddie giggled, "It kind of works."

I scratched my head, "So what piece is this, Chess Master?"

She softly smiled, "The white queen."

* * *

 **Please remember to give NajiMizuho all the credit. See you guys next Wednesday or Thursday. Favorite, review, & PM! By the way, I am working on a couple crossovers, so please feel free to give me ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4 – Team SOMR

**Give NajiMizuho all credit please, it's his hard work, not mine. More Grimm killing ahead, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Team SOMR

"It's a good piece, right?" I asked Maddie.

Maddie smiled, "Any piece is a good piece – depends on how you use it."

I sighed, "Alrighty then, Chess Master."

Suddenly, Ozpin and my brother came charging in through the woods, chased by billions of beowolves. I had gripes with my brother's actions – because it looked like he was so focused on showing off, rather than effectively showing off. As for Ozpin, his cane looked like it was shrouded in an energy field, which was allowing his cane to cut his attackers.

I exchanged looks with Maddie, who nodded back at me. Without a word, we jumped in to help our brothers out. I started blasting away the beowolves with my semblance, creating some distance between them and the guys. Thinking quickly, Maddie shot out fire and lightning from her hands, eliminating a major chunk of grimm. I quickly transformed my swords into their bow form and shot the remaining beowolves with explosive arrows.

Qrow brushed himself off, "Thanks."

Ozpin scoffed, "No thanks to you."

"Whose fault was the beowolves!?" Qrow angrily quipped.

Maddie and I exchanged looks. I guessed from her expression that she hasn't seen her brother this angry either.

Ozpin retorted, "Who flew into me midair!?"

Qrow shot back, "You put yourself in my way!"

"Dusty old crow!"

"That's cute for someone with gray hair!"

"It's silver!"

"That's what they all say!"

"Enough!" Deciding to break up their fight, I shot out my fists, blasting tornados in their faces. When I stopped, Ozpin's hair looked just a bit more dishevelled than usual. Nonetheless, it certainly got them to shut the hell up.

Maddie left out a sigh of relief, "Now that you're calm," she gestured towards the chess pieces, "Go get an artifact before it's too late."

I scratched my head, "Want to stick with them? Strength in numbers."

Maddie shrugged and we followed them.

Qrow was staring at a horse of sorts, he then turned to Ozpin, "Hey, can we take this one?"

Ozpin, spitefully said, "Nope," before quickly nicking a piece similar to mine and shocking my brother's finger.

Maddie sighed, "You inconsiderate monarchs…"

Ozpin flourished the chess piece before showing it off, "My favourite piece."

Maddie patted him on the back, "Not when you lose…"

"I still think you use your semblance to cheat," Ozpin pouted.

Maddie brushed him off, "You're just a sore loser. I stopped doing that years ago."

Speaking of semblances, I caught the distinct swirling sound of Raven's portals from behind me. Turning around, I found Raven and the others walking out of one.

I asked Raven, "How'd you find this place?"

Raven motioned to Ivory, who was, unsurprisingly, drawing in her sketchbook.

I smiled, "I'm impressed. Creating portals to places you can't see?"

Veronica giggled, "She wishes."

Apricot added, "We just found the temple and figured we save ourselves the long trek over."

Raven gestured towards the chess pieces, "Those are the artifacts?"

"Can you get ours, Raven?" Apricot asked her for a favour.

Ivory stashed her sketchbook in her bag and headed over to the chess pieces. She took, what I figured to be, the black queen while Raven took the black king.

Veronica asked, "So what pieces did you guys get?"

I answered, "The white queen."

"The white king," Ozpin added.

Apricot gave me a sly look, bouncing her eyebrows up and down a couple times.

I scoffed, "Great, even the chess pieces are shipping us."

Unexpectedly, the other first years came running in, en masse. Following behind them were a series of grimm, including beowolves, ursas, and even creeps. While running away, they were doing well killing some of the grimm, but I figured we'd help them to accomplish the goal.

Beckoning them towards the temple, I yelled at them, "This way! We'll cover you!" I turned to Maddie and Raven, "Let's go."

Jumping in, the eight of us formed a wall between the grimm and the temple. Not holding back this time, I drew my swords immediately. Alongside Raven, Ozpin, and Veronica, we attacked the grimm up close and personal. Maddie, Ivory, Apricot, and my brother were our long-range support. Unlike Raven, who had a fairly long sword, I compensated for my swords' short-comings, pun not intended, by creating wind blades as I swung, usually killing two grimm in one motion. Using her jet-boots to launch herself into the air, Veronica attacked the grimm from above.

Qrow made for some good long-range crowd control with his rifle. Maddie and Ivory cooperated with their dust attacks. Maddie shot out rings of fire to contain them, while Ivory picked them off with energy beams, which she shot out from her brush… err… wand. As for Apricot, she gave us closer range support. She fired her submachine gun bracers at any grimm that slipped through the others' assault and attempted to flank us. As the grimm began to thin out, our 'student defense force' grew.

Once all the grimm in our immediate vicinity were eliminated, I once again addressed the groups of students, "Split up into groups of eight and head back for the cliff!"

Without saying anything, the others grouped up and moved out. When the coast was clear, I grouped up with Maddie, Raven, and the others.

Gazing at the tree line, I turned to Apricot, "You remember which way you came from?"

Apricot shrugged and turned to Ivory.

Displaying her sketchbook, straight-faced, Ivory told me, "I didn't draw a map."

Qrow cracked his knuckles, "Stand back… I got this."

Despite my brother discovering his semblance fairly late into the game, I trusted him. He stared off into the distance, with the textbook definition of focus strewn across his face.

Ozpin quietly asked me, "What's he doing?"

Before I could say something, Maddie answered him, "Farsight…"

Did she read my mind?

Veronica added, "I thought Ivory had that."

Raven sighed, "That's foresight, Veronica."

Apricot asked, "So what does that mean?"

I raised an eyebrow at Maddie.

She softly smiled, "No, please go ahead."

I answered Apricot, "It lets him see ahead of himself without physically being there."

Qrow shook his head, indicating he deactivated his semblance. He turned to me and pointed westward, "This way."

I smirked, "Alright, everybody huddle up, I have an idea."

Once everybody got close, I spun my arms in a cycle, generating a tornado around us. Once it gained some size and strength, I raised us into the air, keeping the tornado spinning beneath our feet.

Yelling over the sound of the tornado, Apricot asked us, "Is this safe!?"

I yelled back, "As long as you don't move or break my concentration!"

I raised us above the tree line, where I could see Beacon tower. Without the need for any more directions, I flew us full tilt towards the cliffs.

We were back at the auditorium that afternoon. This time, the lights were dimmed out, and large monitors provided the majority of the lighting. Walking into a spotlight, Professor Hart stepped up to a microphone.

She spoke up, "Could the following students please come to stage: Raven Branwen, Apricot Peach, Veronica Mars, and Ivory Nocturne." As my friends walked into four spotlights behind Professor Hart, she added, "As this student has shown great leadership, especially among her colleagues next to her, I'd like to announce Raven Branwen as the leader of Team RAVN."

As Professor Hart pronounced 'Raven', the monitors displayed their portraits, spelling out RAVN with my friends' initials.

I gasped and nudged Maddie, "This is so cool!" I said, with a wide grin.

Before Maddie could say anything, the older students broke out in applause. Taking that as our queue, we joined in.

As Raven and the others were ushered off by the professors on stage, Professor Hart spoke into the microphone again, "Come to the stage please, Summer Rose, Ozpin Hart, Madeline Violet, and Qrow Rose."My jaw dropped. Hart? Then Ozpin is...!

Maddie shook me and gestured me towards the stage.

When we got onstage, a professor gestured me towards the same spot Raven stood a moment ago. My heart began to race, as I wondered if I was the team's leader. Trying to keep it together, I assumed a relaxed version of my Atlesian stance.

Professor Hart spoke up, "Displaying tremendous leadership skills, as shown by her direction of the entire group of first years today, I'd like to announce Summer Rose as the leader of Team SOMR."

* * *

 **Don't ask why Ozpin is related to his predecessor, it's Naji's idea and please give him all the credit. See you sometime next week. Favorite, review, & PM!**


	5. Chapter 5 – Evil Monday

**Here is the fifth chapter of The SOMR Chronicles. All of the credit goes toward NajiMizuho on Deviantart, he is the one who made this possible. A certain member of Beacon's staff is featured, so get ready for some rants from him!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Evil Monday

I was awoken by the most obnoxious alarm clock of all time. Sure, alarm clocks are always obnoxious, but this one took the cake. The incessant beeping it was blaring could easily be confused for an air raid alert. After a good minute, which felt like an eternity, I slowly got up, turning to the origins of the horrible assault on my ears.

I glared at Maddie, who I assumed to be the owner of the alarm clock, "What's the big deal with waking up this early?" My voice quivered, "The morning is evil."

As she put on a bathrobe, Maddie replied, "We have class in a couple of hours." As she picked up her shower bag, she added, "It'd be best to get ready without any rush."

Without saying anything else, Maddie left the room. I looked at my brother and Ozpin, who were to my right, fast asleep in their beds. I began to wonder if Ozpin doesn't brush his hair, as it didn't look much different from the usual fare. Figuring there was no turning back, I got up, got undressed and covered myself with a towel. Picking up my own shower bag, I used my semblance to throw Maddie's alarm clock into a wall, breaking it. With that, I left for the showers with a triumphant smile.

When we got back from the showers, Maddie and I kind of just stood there, staring at our brothers – she in her bathrobe, me in a towel. My hair still incredibly moist, I was a little concerned with how to ensure my freshly cleaned body wasn't witnessed by either of the boys. Judging from the air to my right, Maddie shared the sentiment.

In a hushed tone, I asked Maddie, "Is Ozpin a heavy sleeper?"

Equally hushed, she answered, "Very much so." Inversely, she asked me, "Is Qrow?"

I nodded.

"Let's make it quick," Maddie suggested.

Without taking any chances, the two of us rushed to our side of the room, to our closet. Dropping the towel to the floor, I quickly got the essentials on first. Silently and quickly, I got my dark-maroon thigh-high socks on. As I put my red mini-skirt on, Maddie looked at me a little alerted. Wondering what her problem was, I examined her skirt. Oh. I'm not in uniform. I shrugged and put on the rest of my uniform.

Once Maddie had her shirt done up, I asked her, "Want help drying your hair?"

Maddie nodded, "Yes, please."

Shooting wind out from my palm, I dried Maddie's hair as she spun around. As for myself, I closed my eyes and blasted wind into my face, moving my hand around my head to attack my wet hair from multiple angles. Once I finished, Maddie stared at the pile of white rose petals on the floor.

She asked, "Does your semblance always do that?"

I sighed, "Yeah…"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "You're cleaning that up."

I scoffed, "They'll fade away momentarily."

While I did up my ponytail, Maddie reached for her ribbon on her nightstand. Noticing the destroyed alarm clock, she sighed, "Who broke my alarm clock?"

I awkwardly smiled.

Maddie pouted at me.

I shrugged, "Hey, you kept it going well after you left the room."

Maddie buried her face in her palm, "That wasn't for me; it was for Ozpin."

I pouted, "It didn't seem to be working, and I figured I'd do what I do for my brother."

Intrigued, Maddie asked, "What would that be?"

Turning to see the bed burrito still in bed, I turned to Maddie, "One sec." I shot my fist out at him, blasting him off his bed. I turned to Maddie, smirking, "There, problem solved."

Ozpin reared from behind the bed. After glaring at me, he asked, angrily, "What the hell?"

Maddie gave Ozpin a gentle smile, "Class is in one hour and fifteen minutes."

Ozpin yawned, "Can I have thirty more minutes?"

I gave Ozpin another blast to the face, "No, you already had more time than me."

After he slowly got to his feet, he gestured towards Qrow, "What about the old man?"

Before I could do anything, Maddie shot small pieces of ice at Qrow, lodging them down his shirt. After a couple seconds, he shot up, squirming and screaming. As I watched my brother in agony, my stomach growled.

Concerned with the wellbeing of everyone's scholarly endeavors, Maddie insisted on waiting for our brothers to get ready. Maybe it's a guy thing, but they only spent twenty minutes to get ready. Despite how much time we had to kill, we found ourselves spending it most of it getting lost. Inferring the time it spent to find the cafeteria, Maddie suggested we quickly snitch premade breakfast boxes and bring them to class.

Sitting in the lecture hall, I opened up my breakfast box. Yes. To my delight, I got a pancake, scrambled eggs, and bacon. The bacon was placed on top of the pancake like a smile, with the syrup poured in a manner to be big, beady eyes. The eggs were arranged to be the hair was a nice touch. However, despite his box containing a miniature pancake tower, lovingly glazed with syrup and topped with strawberry slices, Ozpin looked dreadful.

As I chewed on some bacon, I asked Maddie, "What's his problem?"

She sighed, "No coffee in his system."

Accordingly, Ozpin growled.

Eating an apple, Qrow chipped in, "And I thought I had a caffeine addiction."

Strutting in, with a coffee in hand, the moustached, maroon-clad professor addressed the class, bellowing, "Good morning!"

He was given moans that slightly resembled a morning greeting.

He chuckled, "I know you all missed sleeping in during your summer break, but trust me, productivity early in the morning is good for your brain, and thus, good for you." Going for a sip of his coffee, his mug hid the light brown caterpillar that rested on his face. As he lowered is mug, his moustache was moist. "Welcome to Grimm 101, I am your instructor, Professor Port."

The prospect of doing something like the other day brought energy to my system. As Port blabbered on, I munched on my pancakes proactively.

Smiling, Port announced to the class, "Now I know what you're thinking, and don't worry, it's too early for me to assault your young minds just yet." Bringing up a sheet of paper on the projector, Port added, "As usual, we'll only be covering the course outline today."

My heart sank. I woke up this early to have a piece of paper read to me? Utterly disappointed, I buried my face on my desk.

Our string of classes this morning didn't stop until 11:30. Bored out of my mind, I played with my French fries in the cafeteria.

Apricot was playing with the croutons in her salad. Pouting, she said, "Well that was an anti-climactic day one."

Savouring her sandwich, Maddie was reading a book, "I thought it was alright."

"Agreed," said Ivory, as she was drawing the interesting, gigantic windows in the cafeteria.

Veronica complained, "I wouldn't mind dropping those classes."

Raven sliced into her chicken breast, "Good luck getting to the next semester, all our classes this semester are prerequisites for the next."

Maddie pulled her nose out of her book, "Well, we're free until midday tomorrow." Smiling, she asked, "Want to head into town and shop for supplies?"

Peering out the window, I noticed some students playing soccer in the field. Dabbing a French fry in ketchup and chowing down on it, I asked my friends, "Wanna play soccer?"

I saw light return to Veronica's eyes, "Soccer? I'm game."

I turned to Ozpin, "You in, Ozpin?"

Despite the delicious aroma of the mac and cheese in front of him, Ozpin was having trouble staying awake.

Apricot asked, "What's his problem?"

Maddie slid a mug over to Ozpin. "Here you go."

Immediately, Ozpin took a swig. After a brief couple of seconds, Ozpin shot upwards and spit out the substance, shooting it into Maddie's face.

Alert and energetic, Ozpin pointed at the mug, "What was in that thing!?"

Face and hair dripping wet, Maddie replied, "…Green tea."

Qrow came in with his food tray, "Whoa… what happened here?"

"I can't believe my own sister would try poisoning me!" Ozpin over-dramatically cried out.

Qrow gave me a confused look.

Quietly standing up, Maddie spoke, "I'm going to go take a shower…"

Ignoring Qrow's inquiries, Veronica brought our attention back to what mattered, "So, soccer?"

After taking a bite of my burger, I explained, "After we're done here," I pointed to the guys playing soccer outside, "want to kick their butts?"

Veronica grinned, "Absolutely."

* * *

 **Ah man, no Port ranting, oh well. Once again all the credit goes to NajiMizuho, so look over his stuff. The link to the original is at the bottom of my profile too. Favorite, review & PM! See you next week! **


	6. Chapter 6 – Semblance Soccer

**Who's ready for some foot-...wait, this isn't football...I mean soccer. By the way, for every Canadian on the site, HAPPY CANADA DAY TO ALL OF YOU! NajiMizuho on deviantart made this so all the credit goes to him.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Semblance Soccer

Today was full of surprises. When we got to the soccer field, it was Arc and his friends. You remember Arc, right? The guy I beat up almost a week ago? Yeah, that's the one.

As I approached him, one of his friends, a tall, lanky guy with fair skin and light brown hair, confronted me, "Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?"

Before I could explain myself to the lanky beast, Arc intervened, "Chill out, Bronz, she's cool." Stepping forward, he apologized to me, "Sorry about him." Gesturing towards my friends behind me, he added, "He's just a little alarmed by your gang."

Turning around to evaluate the threat my friends posed, I found Apricot and Veronica batting their eyelashes and waving at Arc.

"Summer, was it?" Arc asked.

I replied, "Yeah. I don't think I got yours."

He offered his hand, "Braun Arc."

I shook it, "Like the colour brown?"

He shrugged, "Something like it." Wiping sweat from his forehead, Braun asked, "So what can I help you with today, Summer?"

"I was wondering if we could join you guys," I explained.

Braun smiled, "Sure."

Bronz added, "Dressed like that?"

I said, "I have a tank underneath, I can make do."

Apricot protested, "He has a point." Nudging me, she asked, "Can't we take a second to change?"

A bit more amicable, Bronz told us, "We're willing to wait."

I turned to Braun, "You sure?"

He nodded, "Yeah, go ahead."

With Raven's help, my friends and I, Ozpin and my brother included, managed to get in our exercise clothes quickly. Good thing we didn't oblige to Apricot's and Veronica's pleas to fix their hair, Braun would've died of old age. To balance our teams into groups of seven, one of Braun's friends sat out to referee. Speaking of our team of seven, we had Qrow as our goalie, Raven and Ivory as our defense, and Apricot, Veronica, Ozpin, and myself on offense. Veronica wanted her position to be striker, but since we lacked four others, we figured it didn't matter.

His long blonde hair held back by a blue headband, the referee asked, "You familiar with how we play soccer here?"

I shrugged, "Enlighten me."

Fidgeting with his whistle, the ref explained, "Semblances are allowed, but there are some rules." He raised a finger, "No using it on other players," and then he raised another, "and no using it on the ball." He asked, "Got it?"

"Seems cool enough," I remarked.

The ref smiled, "Good. We're playing first to three." After counting down, he blew his whistle, throwing the ball into the air.

Jumping up, spinning myself, I shot upwards high into the air to the ball. I kicked it downwards toward the net. Braun's goalie, not to my surprise, caught it, and threw it to Braun. Braun launched it upwards towards Bronz, who headbutted it towards the net. To my relief, Qrow turned out to be a competent goalie, as he was quick to swat it away. However, Braun managed to catch my brother off guard and kicked it to an unbelievable speed past him, scoring a goal.

Apricot yelled, "Hey! That's using your super strength on the ball!"

The ref blew his whistle at her. He then addressed her, "Hey Pinky, relax, that's not his semblance."

Bronz smirked, "He's that strong."

Looking back, Braun did show some genuine effort swinging around his sword, so it makes sense that he doesn't have super strength.

The ref blew his whistle to resume the game. My brother threw it in-field, where Veronica got it. Having played in soccer leagues since she was little, Veronica was comfortable on a soccer field. Weaving through Braun's teammates, Veronica was on a roll. Seeing an opening, I shot myself forward with a gust of wind. Veronica passed to me as I was flying. I was a little off balance, I threw myself into a bicycle kick for the one-timer. Unfortunately, I was a bit off and overshot the net.

As I crashed to the floor, Veronica seized her head, crying out anxiously "Summer!"

Knowing full well how on edge Veronica gets during soccer, I didn't say anything. After spitting out grass from my mouth, I used my semblance to throw myself back to my feet. As we rushed back on the defensive, Braun's goalie booted the ball over our heads. Jumping up, one of Braun's teammates lobbed the ball towards an empty space. Before the ball could fly out of bounds, Bronz zipped in from nowhere to kick the ball in an arc towards Raven. However, it was a ruse. Once again, Bronz came flying in, intercepting the ball that he passed to himself, headbutting it in past a confused Qrow.

As Braun's team celebrated their goal, they chanted "Volt! Volt! Volt! Volt!"

Enjoying the applause, Bronz ran circles around us, laughing. For the icing on the cake, Bronz zipped by me and slapped me on the butt.

Furious, I growled, thinking of a way to get back at Bronz. Taking notice that he wore a red shirt, I tracked the red streak as it zipped around. Realizing his trajectory lead him towards Apricot, I quickly swung a punch towards her, launching a gust of wind a little bit above and behind her. To my relief, the hit landed, smacking Bronz in the face, knocking him off his feet before he could grope my friend.

The referee blew his whistle, holding up a little piece of red plastic, "Red card!"

I swung a punch at the card, blasting it out of his hand.

The referee, furiously whistled in a series of random bursts.

Wiping grass away from his sweaty face, Bronz growled at me, "Why you little bitch…!"

Before things got messy, Braun shouted over us, "Everyone, relax!"

Strangely enough, everyone complied. Not only that, I noticed their breathing slow down. Within moments, I noticed my own breathing calm and my temper cool.

Braun commanded the referee, "Disregard her red card and give Bronz a yellow card." Smiling, he shrugged at me, "Excessive celebration."

Letting out a deep breath, I smiled back,"Thanks."

Nodding, Braun directed his team towards their end of the field. "Alright, time out! Huddle up!"

I motioned for my own team to huddle up. While it was a nice summer day this early in September, it got a just a little uncomfortable once my friends' body heats were compressed into one small area.

Apricot whined, "This isn't as fun as I thought it would be."

Raven added, "We can't hold back anymore, they sure as hell aren't."

Her competitive spirit drawn out, Veronica declared, determined, "Yeah, we can do this, guys."

Lacking confidence in his abilities as a goalie, Qrow complained, "Can I switch with someone? I'm going to show up in their highlight reel at this rate."

Ivory nodded.

I turned to Ozpin, who has been fairly dead this whole time, "Could you look alive, please?"

Ozpin dozed off for a second, and then blinked a couple times.

I pouted.

Interrupting us, Maddie stepped in, "Maybe I can help." Holding an iced coffee, she handed it to Ozpin.

Even after a sip, Ozpin became much more alert. He added, "I can play mind games with them."

Apricot reminded him, "Did you forget? No using your semblance on other players!"

Ozpin smiled, "Who said I was getting in their heads?"

"Well, I haven't been making much use of mine either," Veronica pointed out.

Raven sighed, "Neither have I."

"Hey wait," Qrow interjected. He asked Raven, "Why don't you be goalie?"

Raven, "I can't use my portals on the ball."

Smirking, Qrow pointed out, "But you can use them on yourself."

Veronica raised an eyebrow, "Isn't he just trying to get out of playing?"

Raven told her, "No, he has a point."

Jumping in, Maddie smiled, "I can coordinate you guys."

Ozpin reprimanded her, "That's cheating."

"I'm not playing," she explained. Maddie gestured towards her outfit - she was wearing her dress again. She pointed at the boys, "They're in the school's team, they know each other very well." Smirking, she added, "I can be the coach… except, minus the yelling."

A grin entered Veronica's face, "I like it."

Although I'm glad to see my team getting eager to use their semblances, I sighed, "How are we going to handle Zippy over there?"

Ozpin grinned at me, "They won't pass to him if I'm always next to him."

Before I could pry into what he meant, Maddie asked the group, "Break?"

Everyone, except for Veronica, clapped their hands, yelling, "Break!"

As we separated, Veronica mumbled, "Wrong football, guys…"

Since we were scored on, the ball was in our possession, and it was up to Raven to send it in the field. Booting it into the air, Raven sent the ball flying deep into our opponents' side of the field. Figuring I'd have to catch up to it, I created a small tornado under my feet, much like during Initiation. As I flew towards the ball, I noticed the other players were afraid to get near me.

As the ball began its descent towards me, I heard Maddie's voice in my head, "Veronica's open."

To avoid getting the ball caught in the vortex, and thus violating a rule, I briefly disengaged my tornado, kicking it towards Veronica. Receiving it, Veronica began to deke around Braun and a couple of his friends. Noticing the incoming red streak, Veronica pulled a rainbow maneuver, flicking the ball over her own head. Using her semblance, she phased through Bronz, who had stopped in his tracks to avoid running into her. After clearing through Bronz, she drop-kicked the ball towards an empty space next to their defense. Suddenly, the ball shifted momentum and flew into the net.

Dumbfounded, one of Braun's teammates stuttered, "W-W-W-Wha!?"

Becoming visible again, Apricot was dancing, jumping up and down.

Much like during my exam, I found Braun biting his lip, nodding in approval.

After we ran back to our side of the field, Braun's goalie booted the ball down centre towards our side of the field. As expected, the red streak that was Bronz began to fly towards the airborne ball. Riding my tornado again, I tried to beat Bronz to it. What I didn't expect was the large amount of unnecessary turns he was making. Upon further inspection, I saw that Ozpin was all over field. Clones? Isn't that cheating? Anyway, I didn't hear a whistle, so I managed to get the ball.

I heard Maddie's voice again, "There." In an instant, I understood what she meant by there.

Kicking it towards an empty space, I knew I was passing to Apricot. While not as talented of a player as Veronica, Apricot did know the basics. If you didn't know any better, it would look like a pair of guys were chasing a ball rolling along the grass. Flying towards the opposing side, I saw the ball fling itself towards Veronica. Phasing through Braun and Bronz, Veronica kicked the ball towards me, going in for another one-timer. Disengaging my tornado again, I headbutted the ball. It barely got past Braun's goalie as he dove, even after he launched himself towards it by quickly displacing some earth. But nonetheless, we scored, tying the game.

Confrontational, Bronz zipped towards Ozpin. I didn't hear what they were saying, but within seconds, Bronz swung at Ozpin. Unlike what I expected, Ozpin did not take a blow to the face. Instead, he faded away and appeared behind Bronz. Bronz began to swing wildly at Ozpin, who kept fading away and reappearing.

The process repeated until Braun yelled at Bronz, "Calm down!"

As I expected, Bronz yielded.

Angry with Bronz, Braun asked him, "What's the matter?"

Bronz pointed at Ozpin, "He's cheating! You know clones are against the rules."

The ref interjected, "Only if they're physical." He added, "As long as they can't touch the ball, illusionary clones are fair game."

Braun smiled, "So there, problem solved."

Stepping away, Bronz threw his arms in the air, "This is bull!"

Braun looked at his watch. "Aw crap, I have to be somewhere in an hour." He turned to me, "Want to settle this with a kick off? First to two?"

I didn't need Maddie poking around in my head to tell she wanted to go into town. I shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"

He nodded at the ref, "Kick off."

Promptly, the ref whistled at my friends, motioning them towards Braun's side of the court.

As my friends closed in, he asked, "You want to go first, or should we?"

Indecisive, I turned to Veronica.

Batting her eyelashes again, Veronica answered him, "Go ahead."

Braun smiled, "Sweet."

As he headed over to the ball while the referee set up the kick, I grinned at Veronica mischievously.

She shrugged, "What?"

I chuckled, "Nothing."

As Braun and Raven stared each other down, Braun's teammates were trying to distract Raven - one of them even had a vuvuzela. After a tense couple of seconds, Braun sprung into action and kicked the ball, sending it flying at a breakneck speed. Despite Raven's teleportation abilities, she was thrown off and was unable to block Braun's shot.

The referee turned to me, "Do or die, Red."

After Veronica coaxed me, I stepped up to the plate… figuratively speaking. As I took a couple deep breaths, I noticed Braun's goalie's face turn red. Wondering what he was looking at, I turned around to find the other girls in bikinis, and very revealing bikinis, I may add. Posing seductively, I was horribly concerned for my friends. What the hell!? When did you guys put those on!?

I heard Maddie's voice speak to me, "Just go."

Noticing the entirety of Braun's team was having trouble looking away from my nearly-bare friends, I quickly ran and kicked the ball. It flew past the goalie's head, and only then did he and the ref notice I scored.

Laughing, Apricot threw her arms up into the air, causing herself and my friends to suddenly appear.

Also laughing, Ozpin quipped, "Never gets old." As he snapped his fingers, the racy images of my friends disappeared.

For the first time I saw him praise Ozpin, my brother nudged him, "Nice imagination, Ozzy."

Annoyed, Bronz stepped up as Raven resumed her position as goalie. After Bronz and his teammates threw various taunts and annoyances for a while, Raven stepped into a portal, disappearing from her post.

Confused, Bronz turned to the referee.

Equally confused, the ref told him, "Kick?"

Feeling no need to rush himself, Bronz just tapped it in, figuring he achieved victory. Suddenly, a portal opened, where Raven emerged and simply picked up the ball. Chuckling, Raven quipped at Bronz, "Slow and steady."

We had Veronica shoot next, hopefully for the win. A focused individual, Veronica tuned out the desperate taunts of Braun's team. After a brief, but tense moment, Veronica ran up to the ball. Motioning for a sweeping kick towards the lower right of the net, Veronica tricked the goalie by phasing through her the ground. As the goalie dove for the fakeout, Veronica quickly got up and kicked the ball through the opening, scoring the goal and winning the game for us.

Throwing our arms into the air, we happily cheered, "Veronica! Veronica! Veronica!"

Running to her side, Apricot and I ran towards her and hugged her tightly, jumping up and down, giggling.

Interrupting us, Braun offered his hand to us, "I gotta go, but before I do, I have admit it was a good game."

While I simply shook his hand, Apricot and Veronica tried flirting with him. After a good minute of delays, Braun ran off, reminding us that he had to go.

Probably the most excited she ever got today, Maddie approached us, "So we can go into town, right?"

Apricot whined, "I need a shower..."

Veronica complained, "Yeah, I smell awful right now."

Maddie pouted, "But we're going right after, right?"

While the two of them headed off towards the dorms, ignoring Maddie, I patted Maddie on the back.

She turned to me, "We're going, right?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes, really."

She continued to pry, "Really?"

I sighed, "Yes… really…"

* * *

 **Like that joke I put at the top? All credit goes to NajiMizuho, so go and check him out on deviantart. As you can see that Ozpin's semblance is making illusions similar to Loki's and so…uh don't know what to call it, I'll have ask Naji that…that was awesome. See you soon. Favorite, review, & PM! I got something special for the Fourth of July, related to one of my upcoming stories. **


	7. Chapter 7 – Harts and Roses

**Hey guys, this is gonna be the last chapter for a while. Credit goes to NajiMizuho, he did all the work. Quick word of warning their maybe some** **awkwardness in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Harts and Roses

I felt someone's hand on my back, nudging me back and forth. As I drifted back into consciousness, I could hear a voice calling out to me, "Summer? Summer?"

Assuming it was my mom, I drowsily begged, "Five more minutes..."

I heard another voice, "The exam is in five minutes."

Alerted, I shot upward. "What!?" I loudly cried out.

Many of the students at the library shushed me. It was kind of intimidating, honestly.

Her nose still buried behind a book, Maddie patted me on the back, "Apricot's only joking."

As I turned to Apricot, she was playfully waving at me.

I sagged back into my seat. Sighing, I leaned back, "I hate midterms..."

Veronica scoffed, "Except when the test involves fighting twenty beowolves."

"Yeah, because then it's like, 'Attack beowolf here' instead of 'How large is the average femur of a beowolf?'" I retorted.

Maddie smirked, "How large are their femurs, anyway?"

I pouted at Maddie.

Condescendingly, Maddie quipped, "You should consult your pillow some more."

My pillow? Oh, right... my textbook... Examining my dull surroundings, I decided to stand up and head out.

Before I could, Apricot stopped me, "Where are you going?"

"Town, I need fresh air." I replied, and without further adieu headed to the airships.

Aboard the airship, I found Ozpin outside on the terrace - where we first met. Now don't get sappy on me like Apricot does. As a matter of fact, I like that spot - lets me feel the wind in my hair.

Figuring I'd make small talk with my teammate, I asked him, "What's up?"

He sighed, "I planned on getting some new packets for the coffee machine in our room." He added, "We're fresh out."

You're fresh out, Oz. I nodded. After a brief pause, I asked him, "Mind if I come with?"

Ozpin shrugged, "Why not?"

Interrupting us, Maddie spoke up, "On a date, are we?"

Flustered, Ozpin and I both yelled at her, "Maddie!"

Maddie let out a nervous giggle, "Okay, it's not a date."

I sighed, "Please tell me Apricot isn't with you..."

Maddie smiled, "Don't worry, I came alone. You mentioning town reminded me that I needed to buy some dust."

Ozpin shrugged, "Dust Till Dawn is on the way to Flarebrews."

I chuckled, "Add my brother and this would be a team mission."

While Maddie browsed the aisles, Ozpin and I were skimming through the various magazines they had. After putting away this month's issue of Weapons Digest, I poked around for another magazine. Blindly drawing an item from the shelf, I came across a copy of Flora. On the cover, in bright pink text, it read, "13 moves he'll love."

Before I could stash it away and give anybody the wrong impression, I found Ozpin taking notice of the headliner and give me a concerned look.

My face turned a burning red, "D-d-d-don't get the wrong idea!"

While I tried to build up a defense for my reputation from this incident, we heard a loud thud a couple aisles over. Curious, Ozpin, the shopkeep, and myself rushed over.

When we got there, we found Maddie and, who I presume to be, an employee laughing on the floor.

The employee was a teenage boy - probably no older than I was. He had black hair, which was buried underneath a dark gray flat cap. As he got up, his yellow eyes gleamed as he smiled at Maddie.

Helping her up, he apologized, "Sorry about that."

She giggled, "I'm Maddie, by the way."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Nero."

I didn't need her semblance to see what was going on here. I ushered Ozpin out of the store, "Let's go."

While he didn't fight back, he protested, "Wha? Why?"

As I lead him down the sidewalk towards Flarebrews, I answered him, "Your sister is busy flirting."

"She's practicing those sure-fire thirteen moves?" Ozpin quipped.

I pouted, "I don't like you when you try being funny."

As we zeroed in on Flarebrews, I found Ozpin dragging himself there, saving me the trouble. The instant we crossed the threshold, I was punched in the face by a horde of strong scents.

I winced, "This smells like coffee alright."

Instead of an absent-minded 'Yeah', I found him examining a wall-sized shelf of coffee machine packets.

Since I was in foreign territory, I figured I keep close to Ozpin. Strength in numbers, right? The question is what we were fighting exactly.

A bus-girl-barista-hostess person approached us. "Can I get you two lovebirds anything?"

Seriously, did someone write "I'm with him" on my cloak? Because that is getting old.

Rather than fumble out an explanation like I often do, Ozpin replied with a smile, "No thank you."

"Let me know when you change your mind." she said, before leaving us to our shopping.

While my 'boyfriend' stared at a box of coffee packets, it occurred to me that I still owed him a coffee. Since I hate debts, I nudged Ozpin, "Hey, what do you want?"

Nonchalantly, he declined, "Don't worry, I'll get it myself."

I punched him in the arm, "I still owe you one."

Rubbing his arm, Ozpin answered, "Medium dark roast..."

As I left for the counter, I could hear a faint 'Ow' come from Ozpin. When I got there, it was the girl from before, and boy, did I want to bolt.

The barista gave me a huge smile, "What can I get for you?"

"Two medium dark roasts?" I asked, feeling awkward.

While she punched in numbers into the cash register, she added, "We have a Lovey Dovey Special going on right now. If you get two of the same drink, you get a jumbo cookie."

All you had to say was cookie. Immediately, I flicked out 10 Lien. telling her, "Sold!"

By the time I managed to juggle two drinks and a medium-pizza-sized cookie to the additives stand, Ozpin was checking out his coffee packets. The coffee was as black as Raven's hair. After adding a couple sugar packets and some cream, I took a sip. Gross! This is as bitter as Bronz! Since desperate times called for desperate measures, I added eight more sugars, honey, forever fall syrup, and whipped cream to top it off.

Before I tasted my masterpiece, Ozpin said, "Thanks." Without adding anything he took a sip.

"Ew, black?" I not-so-silently judged my teammate. "This changes my perception of you."

Gesturing towards the wrapped cookie I was clenching close to my chest, he asked, "Aside from that, what did you get?"

Condescendingly, I replied, "Ten sugars, honey, syrup and whipped cream." To add some sass I took a sip. Mmmmmmm! Heaven!

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not surprised."

Since it was getting a little dark, we headed back to our dorm. Knowing Maddie, she'd probably be home soon... assuming her new boyfriend doesn't keep her out long.

While he was writing something in his notebook, Ozpin commented, "You've been going at that cookie for a while now."

"I know." Considering that I'm in my pajamas, and I started eating this thing when I was in combat gear, he was right. After taking the last bite it occurred to me that I forgot my books at the library. "Oh my God..." I said, as I fell into my bed.

"What now?" Ozpin asked, with a hint of annoyance.

"Forgot my books."

"Maybe Apricot has them?"

I shot upwards. "Good idea!" Within moments, I bolted for the room across the hall.

Before I knocked on the door, I was greeted by Ivory with my books. She handed them to me, "Here you go."

I awkwardly smiled, "I assume you had a vision?"

Deadpan as usual, she nodded. "Goodnight," she said as she closed the door.

Figuring Ozpin would be kind enough to open the door for me, I didn't bother getting my keys and knocked on the door. After a brief moment, he opened the door, and as he made eye contact with me I noticed he was wearing glasses. I stared at Ozpin as I put my books on my desk.

After being subject to my gaze for a good half-minute, he blurted, "What!?"

I continued to stare at him. "You wear contacts?" I asked.

Perplexed, he replied, "Y-Yeah?"

Unable to hold it back anymore I burst out laughing.

Defensively, he yelled at me, "It's not funny!"

I said, "Yoink!" as I pulled the glasses off Ozpin's face and put them on myself. I started to mock him, "Look at me, I'm so nerdy!"

"Give those back!" he demanded as he tried to take them back from me.

Whether it be a shove, hip check, or even a bump with my butt, I made sure Ozpin didn't get his glasses back. Annoyed, Ozpin was persistent beyond belief, regardless of what I did. This went on for a good minute, until my brother entered the room. We froze as he stared at us, and given the position we were in, I can understand the disturbed facial expression he was giving us.

Awkwardly, he left, "I'll come back later."

Taking advantage of this opportunity, Ozpin snatched his glasses back. Acting quickly, I threw him onto a bed with a flying armbar throw. Jumping on top of him, I grabbed his glasses and slapped him in the wrist, causing him to let go of them. After putting them on, I pinned him down.

Smirking, I looked down on Ozpin, "Do you surrender?"

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice from behind me say.

I turned around to see Maddie, who was giving me a look not unlike Qrow's. Taking note of what I said and what it looks like, I jumped off of Ozpin and tried to explain myself. However, before I could, Maddie was gone and the door was shut behind her.

In the silence, Ozpin flatly stated, "Smooth."

* * *

 **That yoink part was really funny, right? All of the credit goes to NajiMizuho on deviantart, so stop by and check his stuff out, there is way more than this.**


	8. Chapter 8 – The Rift

**I'M BACK! All of this belongs to NajiMizuho. I will be fixing some mistake I made when I was first uploading this, such italicizing some things. Now get ready for some Grimm killing badass action.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Rift

"Didn't I say to dress warmly?" Professor Port nagged, as we boarded the airship.

"It's a nice summer day, no way I'm getting all hot and sticky," I retorted.

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Ms. Rose, it's only spring."

"Whatever," I scoffed. Amongst the members of my team, I was the only one who wasn't wearing pants. Specifically, I wore my usual ensemble, with a white tank top instead of my shirt, corset, and cloak.

Playing along with my attitude, Port taunted me, "You'll be singing a different tune when we get to the Silver Forest."

I turned to the boys. Ozpin looked uncomfortable in that expensive jacket of his. Heck, I could tell his hair and face were already drenched. As for my brother, he gave up on his winter jacket, slinging it over his shoulder. Seeing the giant sweat stain on his chest, I knew I made the right choice.

I patted my knapsack, smirking, "I planned ahead, Pete."

"Professor Port," he corrected me.

As the airship sealed its doors and took off, Qrow panted, "This thing has A/C, right?"

"It does, but it'd be a waste for such a short trip," Port bellowed over the engines. He patted the wall next to him, "State of the art."

I turned to Maddie, "You look comfortable."

Proud of her coat, Maddie smiled, "All thanks to ice dust infusion."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It disables once it gets cold," she explained.

"Oh..." Intriguing. "Did you get it where we got my stuff?"

Maddie shook her head, "I stitched the infusion myself."

Disrupting our conversation, Port addressed us, "Hey! Did you hear me!?"

"What?" We said, simultaneously.

He sighed, "We'll be investigating a Grimm Rift appearing in the Silver Forest."

"What?" I repeated myself.

Ozpin joined in, "Yeah, what?"

"You two haven't been paying attention in my class, have you?" Port's brow furrowed, hiding his eyes.

"A Grimm Rift is an otherworldly portal that some believe the Grimm use as a means of bolstering their numbers," Maddie stated, as if reciting a dictionary. Calmly, she spoke to Port, "And with all due respect, you never covered Rifts in class."

Both shocked and troubled, he mumbled to himself, "We have one more week of classes before finals." He stroked his moustache, "To think you'd finish your first year without knowledge of Rifts... I will correct this first thing on Monday..."

Ozpin brought him back on track, "So what about the Rift?"

"Ah yes, we will be hunting the nearby Grimm to counteract their population growth," Port twirled the tip of his moustache. "From there, we will close the Rift, which I suppose is an excellent learning opportunity for you."

I began to feel a chill running down my back. Immediately, I opened my bag and reached for my gear.

"Haha," Port bellowed, "We're almost there."

I quickly kicked off my boots, but as I began to pull off my skirt, Qrow spoke up, "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

Next to him was a red-faced Ozpin, who was trying to look away - emphasis on trying.

I answered my brother, "Relax, I wear shorts underneath..." Without hesitation, I slipped my skirt off, revealing my dark maroon bicycle shorts.

As I slipped on my jeans, Port commented, "You're a brave woman, Ms. Rose."

"Money well spent, I'd say," Maddie smiled, almost snickering.

Despite the fact it looked like simple red stitching, my jeans were infused with fire dust, keeping these dry in the snow and my legs warm in the cold.

Ozpin picked up on his sister's tone, "Whose money?"

"Hm?" Maddie played coy.

Ozpin clued in, "You used my stash, didn't you!?"

Maddie slyly turned away from him, "What stash?"

"You know full well what stash," Ozpin said. As I put on a gray and black coat with red linings, he gestured towards my coat, "Did I buy this too?"

Dropping the act, Maddie giggled, "I figured it'd be nice if, other than coffee, you spent money buying a new outfit for the number one woman in your life."

I sighed, "This is getting old."

Qrow jumped in, "The arguing or Rosepin comments?"

I elbowed my brother, "Don't give us a ship-name!"

"Apricot came up with it," Qrow whined, rubbing his arm.

"How long ago was this?" I crossed my arms.

Qrow replied, "Since beginning of the semester." Unnecessarily, he added, "All the first years have been calling you two that."

I blushed a soft pink in reaction to this revelation, "That long, huh?"

Port cleared his throat, "We're here."

As if on cue, the doors opened. We were hovering above the trees, next to a large clearing. In the clearing was a large army of beowolves.

As I put on my cloak, I asked Port, "What now?"

"Think of this as a leadership exercise and me as simply your advisor," he answered.

Excited, I smiled, "Team SOMR, clean sweep."

I jumped out of the airship, followed by my team. To soften our landing and to create a perimeter, I created a tornado beneath us, similar to Initiation.

Hitting the ground, I drew my swords, "Stick together!"

Three beowolves charged at me. Evading strikes from the first two, I cleaved the third in half with a point-blank wind blade, which continued to fly into the crowd. In a dancing flurry, I took out the other two, who attempted to attack me from behind. They persisted, coming at us in larger numbers at a time. While we held our ground well, it wasn't the best conditions for long term.

I yelled, "Get down!"

As everybody dove to the floor, I performed a handstanding whirlwind kick, blasting out gusts of wind around us, blasting our attackers back. With more breathing room, I saw an opportunity to increase the perimeter.

"Maddie!" I shouted.

Reading my mind, Maddie motioned her arms towards the ground. Using earth dust, she manipulated the ground around us to shoot outward, knocking the beowolves back.

"Get down!" She ordered.

Quickly, Maddie shot out fire from her hand, gracefully twirling in a circle. As a result, we had a ring of fire around us, forcing the beowolves to jump in. In addition, she created tall walls of earth on the north and south side of the perimeter, creating bottlenecks.

"Rosefire! Hartblade!" I called out our pre-arranged maneuver names.

Immediately, Qrow transformed his scythe into its rifle form while I formed Thorn and Petal into Arc Rose, my bow. Meanwhile, Ozpin, with his cane shrouded in its energy field, and Maddie, with a pair of ice swords, stepped up.

Within moments, the beowolves resumed their assault. Those that weren't killed by my arrows or Qrow's rounds were decimated by Ozpin's and Maddie's blades. This continued for quite a while, and as time went on, it got easier, till eventually it dropped silent.

Keeping my guard up, I had an arrow set to fly. However, the silence, and my concentration, was broken once Port's voice echoed in the area, "Excellent work!"

We turned up to see Port, still aboard the airship. He nodded towards the pilot and jumped off, landing in the middle of our circle with an earth-shattering thud. Not soon after, the airship flew south, presumably back to Beacon.

He grinned, "Very smart use of your abilities." He patted me on the back, "You know your team well."

Thrown off by a receiving compliment from Port, I rubbed my nose, "T-Thanks."

He gestured towards our fort, "Ms. Violet, if you will."

Maddie nodded, receding the displaced earth and extinguishing the fires.

We followed Port, making our way deeper into the woods. Eventually, we came across a clearing, which came to an abrupt end, thanks to a cliff. Just above the cliff was a strange object, almost like a tiny, black and red sun.

Port addressed it, "What you see before you is a Grimm Rift."

As if on cue, a King Taijitu reared its head out of it, slithering onto the ground before us. I moved to draw my swords, but Port motioned me to halt.

"Allow me," Port spoke, with the smug confidence of an action movie hero.

Slowly approaching the King Taijitu, Port pulled out his Axe-Blunderbluss lovechild. While he took a deep breath, as if he was meditating, the King Taijitu lunged at him. Like those samurai movies, Port acted quickly and lethally, at the drop of a dime. As he glowed a deep maroon, Port swung at the King Taijitu's face, channeling energy through its body. At once, both heads exploded into nothingness.

Qrow's jaw dropped, "What'd you do?"

Port grinned. "That, was an aura burst." Shrugging, he added, "Among other things, but that's for another class."

My brother chuckled, "You gotta show me how to do that!"

Port scratched his head, "Later." Turning to the Rift, he said, "Come kids, help me close this."

As we lined up next to him, I asked, "How do we do this?"

"You're familiar with force field generation, yes?" Port said. "It's fairly similar, think of it as creating a sphere around it, shrinking it until the Rift is crushed, thus closing it."

Maddie stared at the Rift, "I've heard of the theory."

Port raised his hands, "This is small enough for just me to close it, but I want you kids to join in."

"What do you mean by 'small enough'?" Ozpin asked.

"Larger Rifts would require larger fields. However, the fields would need to be strong enough to close the Rift, so a large but weak field would not suffice" Port explained. His tone dipped, "If your aura is not sufficient to supply power to your force field, it will begin to drain from your aura's core: your soul."

"That's a bad thing, right?" Qrow nervously asked.

Maddie flatly replied, "You could die."

"Okay then..." Qrow dropped the conversation.

Port brought our attention back to the task at hand, "Ms. Rose, create a spherical field around it and wait."

Taking a deep breath, I raised my arms towards the Rift, "Here goes..." In a moment, the Rift was surrounded by a red sphere.

"Mr. Hart, around Ms. Rose's."

Soon, a green sphere surrounded mine. With a nod from Port, they were soon joined by a blue sphere, followed by a silver one. Finally, a maroon sphere.

Port spoke, "I will start shrinking the field." He turned to my brother, "Once you feel force being applied, start shrinking your field... think of it as taking a step when I gently tap you."

Qrow nodded.

"Ms. Violet, the same applies. Likewise for you, Mr. Hart and Ms. Rose."

Systematically, we followed Port's lead. Slowly but surely, we closed the Rift. As our fields closed in on themselves, they dissipated.

Port let out a sigh of relief, smiling, "That was phenomenal."

Qrow sighed, "What now?"

Port set down his travelling pack, "We need to stay the night and keep an eye on it to ensure it doesn't reopen." He rubbed his moustache, "It's a little early, so we'll survey the area for any remaining Grimm until nightfall." Reaching into the pack, he passed us trail mix bars.

My watch shift started at midnight. Ozpin wasn't going to relieve me until two hours later. Since I was all alone, I figured trying to perform an aura burst would help pass the time. Despite following the motions Port described over supper, I was still having a hard time getting it right. As he explained, an aura burst amplifies your powers for a brief moment. However, after trying over and over again, throwing punches towards the cliffside, it was going nowhere, as my gusts of wind weren't getting any bigger.

"So that's what you're doing..." Ozpin chuckled.

I turned around to see him, standing next to the tent with two coffee mugs.

"Sorry, was I loud?" I hushed down.

He shrugged, "Port snores louder."

"He's probably gurgling doughnuts," I quipped. "He's going to get fat one of these days."

Ozpin chuckled, "How about you sit down and take a break?"

"Why not?" I shrugged and sat on the cliff.

Ozpin sat down next to me and offered me a mug, "I couldn't find honey, so I hope one cream and five sugars is enough."

I took the mug, smiling, "That's sweet of you."

"Don't mention it."

I admired the scenery, "Pretty awesome, isn't it?"

He nodded, "There's no denying it"

After taking a sip of my coffee, I sat up and pressed my fists together, taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating."

He raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't look like meditating."

I shushed him. "If I say I'm meditating, I'm meditating."

"I'm feeling irritation, not serenity from you," he scoffed.

I growled, "That's because you're getting annoying." Punching outward, I blasted out yet another disappointing torrent.

"Not bad," Ozpin commented.

"Don't patronize me," I pouted.

He sighed, "I'm being honest." He gently patted me on the back, "Without aura bursts, you're already pretty strong."

I sighed.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you were such a perfectionist."

I pouted.

Ozpin squinted, "Okay, if you're going to keep being a baby, maybe I can help you with the meditative process."

I smirked, sceptical. "You meditate?"

He explained, "Port said to seek out your inner flame, simply taking a deep breath won't do it."

I scoffed, "Uh huh... then show me."

Ozpin took a deep breath, "Here goes..." Closing his eyes, Ozpin steadied his breathing. After a moment of silence, he opened his eyes. Suddenly, the two of us were no longer sitting on a cliffside, but rather on the balcony of an airship, overseeing Vale. It was incredible, but short. Everything was in front of me with lifelike detail. After ten or fifteen seconds, the illusion dissipated, bringing us back to the Silver Forest.

Turning to him, my jaw dropped. Making eye contact with me, I saw that Ozpin was shocked with his own work.

I stared at the moon and smirked, "I think I know what to do know..."

I put my fists together again. Closing my eyes, I took deep breaths. Visualizing myself flying, I found myself exhilarated, but at the same time, serene. Feeling a rush of energy flowing outward from my chest, I opened my eyes and thrusted my hand outward. Then, a gigantic rush of wind shot out from my hand, rocking the trees in the valley below.

I could a feel a wide grin on my face. I turned to see Ozpin's reaction and he was awestruck.

Wide-eyed, he commented, "Y-you glowed red for a second there..."

Taking that as 'you did it perfectly', I tightly hugged him, "Thank you!" Gripping him tightly, I was laughing with excitement.

Ozpin probably wasn't comfortable, as face was burning red hot. "Uhh.. Sum... Summer?"

"What?" I broke off from him, smiling.

Ozpin pointed behind me.

Turning around, I saw Port beaming. I rubbed my nose, "What's up, Pete?"

"Beautiful..."

"You saw?" I asked eagerly.

He laughed, "Ah yes, I saw." Heading back to bed, he chimed, "Ahh... to be young and in love..."

Ozpin sighed.

"Ah crap..." I mumbled. After chugging my coffee, I turned to Ozpin, "Thank you..."

He blushed, "All I did was annoy you and try to outdo you."

I gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, "Still, it means a lot to have you here."

Ozpin's face burned a fiery red, "I-If y-you need a j-jerk again, count on me."

I leaned on him, "I will."

* * *

 **Was I right about the action or not? Those Rosepin feels though, but when is Taiyang going to show up and make a triangle out of this? We'll find out later. This is the property of NajiMizuho and him alone, so stop by him on deviatart. Favorite, review, & PM!**


End file.
